


Mission

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky and Steve  go away on a mission.





	

TJ was resting on Steve's chest while the blonde was running his big warm palms down his back one night in bed when Bucky got a call.

The soldier talked quickly to the other person on the phone. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Well can't you-. I understand. Yes. We'll be at base in thirty." He hung up. "Steve. HYDRA." Steve ripped off TJ and bounced to get his shoes on and jacket. "New base in Russia. Fury doesn't know much but he wants us there."

"Wait, wait. You guys are going to Russia? Will you be safe?" TJ stumbled to the other side of the bed.

"TJ honey. Bucky and I will leave be safe, home and back with you before you know it."

"We'll be back if a few days. Love you." Bucky and Steve hugged him tightly for about five seconds and ran out of the house shouting 'Bye' before leaving.

Alone. TJ as alone. Everyday he was with them or someone else but never alone. He felt somebody was watching every breath he took and every move he made.  ** _Thud_**. The living room. Every hair on Tj's skin stood. His heart pumped against his rib cage like it was trying to jump onto the carpet. TJ slowly crept to the room and huge figure stood by the window pointing a gun at his throat. Another walked to him and held a cold blade to the back of his neck. He couldn't see their faces because of the black masks they wore. A dart stabbed into the meat of his thigh with red feathers. His vision went blurry before his head flopped forward and blacked out.

 

 

 

 

"Hello. Hello. Yoo-hoo. Wake the fuck up. Wake up!" A hand cracked across his face. Tj's eyes opened to see a plane cabin full of men glaring at him "Yes. You are here. Now look at me." The same hand grabbed his chin violently and spun it to a man with stubble covered face and jet black hair. "Well aren't you a pretty thing. You put up a lot less of a fight then Barnes." TJ felt the strain of the ropes tied around his arms to his sides and his back to the chair everytime he took a breath. 

He felt like shit. Hungover. "Where-"

"Where are You? No need to worry princess. What you need to worry about is what will happen to you." The man slid two fingers under Tj's jaw and pulled his face close to his but a man next to him spoke up.

"Uh, Rumlow. I don't think you should do that sir. He's married to Barnes and Cap."

"You don't think I already fucking know That!" He looked back to a shaking TJ. "Besides. You're not theirs anymore. You'll probably never see them again." TJ was too stunned to cry. "Thomas? Is it?"

"Y-y-eah-ye-ye-yes."

"Don't be so scared, honey. You're shaking like a leaf." He said condescendly. "They call you TJ, huh." TJ nodded quickly. "Good, good. I think he's going to the best Winter Soldier yet."

TJ nearly puked. "What?" He quivered 

"Oh, princess. As soon as we get to Russia, we're going to give you the serum, wipe you, then wipe you again, and then wipe you till you don't know which way is up, you'll be trained so hard you'll shit and puke blood. Then you'll go into cryo until you're needed where you'll kill and do what ever the leader of HYDRA wants you to do. Wanna know who that Is? You guessed it, princess. Me, yours truly, Brock Rumlow. " The same man who had spoken earlier mumbled something incoherently. "I'm so sorry princess, I'll see you later." Brock pulled out a needle and he was out again.

 

A slap didn't wake him up this time but TJ wasn't in bed with his comfy husbands but in a dusty wearhouse with Russian writing on the walls. But it was nothing compared to the blood red HYDRA sign on the doors. "Oh, God. Why can't this be a nightmare."

"I wish you wouldn't say that honey, you really hurt me, baby." Brock set up things with sharp ends around him.

"Fuck you." Brock his fist to the side of Tj's face and punched him repeatedly until warm blood ran down his forehead into his eyes and from his busted lip.

"My princess don't talk like that."

The door slid open to show an angry team of Black Widow, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet witch, Thor, Falcon, and furious Winter Soldier and Captian America. 

"Steve, Bucky-!" TJ yelled to them but got cut off when Brock pulled his head back by his hair and put his knife on his throat.

"I swear to you Rumlow, if you move one inch you will pay dearly. " Bucky growled while moving towards them. 

"Drop the gun or I'll kill him." Brock was probably bluffing but Bucky wasn't going to even risk it so he dropped his gun he held in metal fist like he was asked to pass the butter at the dinner table. "Good. Good."

"What do you want Brock?" Steve calmly said.

"Ah, here we are again Steve. Fighting for someone you love."

"Don't fucking with the people I love Rumlow. Tell me what you want and we'll take Thomas." Bucky is going to explode. 

"I think he's my princess now." Bucky thew a knife that purposely missed his head by a inch. "A little hostile, today aren't we?"

"I. Just. Want. My. TJ. And. We'll. Be. Leaving."

"Fine." Brock cut the ropes on his writs that rubbed his skin raw. TJ fumbled out of the chair but failed to walk and fell to the dirty ground. Before he could move Brock kicked him four times in the stomach. Hard. He almost did it a fifth time but stopped when Bucky tried run at him but Brock pulled a gun and pointed the barrel at Tjs head. "If you move one inch he will pay dearly. " Rumlow kicked away, stomach, balls, legs, back, nothing went unkicked. He finally stopped when a blur of red white and blue hit him square in the jaw.

Bucky came to his aid while Steve pulled Rumlow away from him and out of the building. The Soldier rolled him onto his back and picked him off of the ground to sprint to the Quinjet. Bucky placed him on the medical tables.

"TJ. Baby, doll, sweetheart, stay with me. I'm so sorry. " Bucky took his hand and kissed the back of it. "You are safe. You're with me. I love you."

"I'm fine.. just tired."

"No, no, no. Don't go to sleep. Just stay with me." A beautiful redhead came in.

"What's the damage, james?"

"I don't know yet."

Steve and the rest of the Avengers came in and stood by Bucky, towering above TJ on the bed except Tony who flew the jet.

Tj's vision was blurry and all the faces looking down at him were scaring him. "Mmm, Bucky. "

"I'm right here. Just wait till we get to SHIELD. It'll be okay. Tony! How far?"

"About forty minutes, maybe less."

Steve held Tj's head and kissed his temple. "Just forty minutes, TJ."

Tony flipped the Quinjet onto auto pilot and crammed to look at TJ like a zoo animal. A few seconds pasts by before Tony recognized he had met him before. "I remember You! We met at a party I hosted and invited the presidential family. I did a few lines of cocaine with you didn't i!"

"I don't do that any more." TJ grumbled miserably before groaning and rolling over on his stomach to barf all over the floor, including Sam's combat boots.

Bucky held onto TJ as he shook and emptied his stomach. "Sorry, Sam. " Bucky winced.

Sam only only looked at his boots with horror. "Hey, guys. This is almost completely blood. " 

Steve leaned over his husband's battered legs to see bright red blood on his shoes and anywhere near them. "Any faster Tony?"

"On it." The billionaire rushed to the cockpit. "Ten minutes at the most."

Bucky gently guided his husband on his back and put straps over him to tie TJ to the stretcher. "It's okay, we're gonna go to SHIELD and get you checked out, it's okay." The jet landed and the doors opened. Bucky and Natasha rolled down the stretcher to the medical wing. Bucky talked fast to TJ as they rushed him down. "These people are gonna help you TJ, their real nice. Best doctors in the world." The two ex-assassins got him into a medical bay and were greeted by many doctors who immediately took vitals and cut off his shirt and pants so he was left in his two day old boxer briefs. Bucky could of cried when he saw his husband's exposed body. Very visible bruses in colors of purple covered his belly, his writs had raw skin that was bleeding, and his face had blood covering his skin. A doctor pressed lightly on his stomach and Tj screamed out in agony. "Can we get him some pain meds." The medical assistant put in an IV and anesthesia.

"Prep him for surgery. Internal bleeding, major."

"Surgery?"

"Surgery. Major bleeding. We go in, remove the blood that is causing pain, repair the damage and he'll be out and with you before you know it." A few doctors pushed his bed to the surgery room. 

Bucky was left there shocked when Steve came to him winded along with Sam, Clint, Tony, and Natasha. "Where is TJ? "

"He's in surgery."

"What." Bucky could almost feel Steve's heart stop.

"They took him just now, major bleeding."

Steve sat down on one of the chairs "God, bucky. He fucking got kidnapped."

"I'm going to kill Rumlow."

"No you're going to sit down with me and wait for our husband."

"Wait, husband?" Nat sat on one of the the extra beds, confused.

Bucky evaluated his options before he grumbled and sat down in the adjoining chair Steve was in. A nurse pushed a cart in and stood next to Bucky. "Mr. Barnes, your husband is in need of a blood transfusion, he and you both have matching blood types, o-negative."

He immediately pulled up his right arm "Yes, do you know anything about his condition? "

"Well, so far so good but he's lost a massive amount of blood. Mr. Hammond should be out in around twenty five minutes including stitches. "

She poked the needle into his arm and wrote down his name on the bag and left.

"TJ Hammond is your husband, Bucky? The cocaine addicted president's son?" Natasha not knowing something was never heard of before so she had to get answers. 

"He's both 'married' to us sort of say. A few years ago we met him and fell in love. And don't ever call him that. He has a name and is clean."

"But you always used to gush about how Bucky was the only one for you."

"I guess there was one more."

Clint started in, "So who popped the question? "

"Nobody. Months ago Bucky offhandedly called him our husband and it just stuck."

"And the poor guy doesn't even have a ring," Sam butted in.

"Not even a ring!" Natasha threw her hands in the air.

"Belive me, we're on it but we have no fucking clue what to engrave on it."

"Launuage." Tony loved saying that. "How about a silver ring like yours but a ruby in the shape of a star for Bucky and a white star for you on it. No blue because red white and blue must get annoying as hell after being in the first family and getting with Captian America himself. "

Steve's eyes widened. "You're a genius Tony."

"Didn't need to tell me that Capsickle."

Natasha was finally happy with her information. "So tell me about him."

Steve sat back in his seat and smiled. "We love him so much. One day you guys should hear him play the piano. He's amazing. Name any song and he can play it better then you first heard it. A few times I've heard him sing when he thought he was alone and I thought he was an angel. He always dresses like the best person in the room. God I hope he's okay. " Bucky held Steve's hand.

A bed rolled in with a knocked out Tj on it. The same doctor came in with bloody scrubs on. "Mr. Hammond is going to be fine. Blood vessels were badly broken but the scar will heal in about six to eight weeks." She pulled down the sheet to see a long pink scar with stitches holding it together on the right side of his belly. "We're going to keep him over night for observation." She took the needle from Bucky's arm and hooked the blood bag to the IV bags.

Bucky and Steve eyes were set on Tj in the bed.

 

 


End file.
